


Dancing in the Dark

by SeaxWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/pseuds/SeaxWitch
Summary: Liam finally works up the nerve to ask Theo to the upcoming school dance, Theo says yes..only he doesn’t realise Liam meant as a date.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



The strong earthy aroma of coffee wafts through the air as Liam and his two friends push open the door to Bean & Gone, the coffee shop where Theo had recently acquired a job. 

 

Liam drops down onto a yellow fabric covered seat, in the middle of the room. The cold metal table in front of him reflects the sunlight, almost blinding him for a second. He shuffles in his seat a little, turning his back to the window. His friends, Mason and Corey, slide into the two seats opposite him. 

 

The chatter of small-talk fills the room as Liam glances around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Theo. He spots him behind the counter, waiting impatiently by the steamer with a cloth wrapped around his hand, he must’ve burnt himself again. 

 

“I don’t know why you insist on torturing yourself by coming here” Mason remarks. Liam’s eyes snap away from Theo, focusing on his friend. “You’re never  _ actually _ going to do anything about your little crush.”

 

“I do not have a  _ little crush”  _ Liam hisses quietly. 

 

“You’re right. My mistake.” Mason nods. “You’re  _ colossal _ crush.”

 

Liam tries to glare his friend into silence, it just causes Mason to chuckle instead. “All I’m saying is, there’s a reason you always want us to come here, despite  _ me _ being the only one of us who actually drinks coffee.” The boy shrugs nonchalantly. “I’m guessing it has something to do with Theo not being home as much now. You  _ miss him” _

 

“ _ No”  _ Liam says vehemently. “I like the raspberry & white chocolate brownies.”

 

“Liam, no.” Is all Mason says in response.

 

“I-I think the chairs are comfier than the ones in my room.” Liam mumbles, running out of excuses.

 

Mason stares with his eyebrows raised, silently judging him. “No. We  _ all _ know that’s not it either.”

 

Liam looks over at Corey in desperation, hoping he’ll put an end to this conversation but all he does is smirk, clearly enjoying the way Liam is squirming.

 

“Fine” he sighs. “I have a gigantic crush on Theo. He’s ridiculously pretty and I want to have his metaphorical babies. Are you happy now?”

 

“A little. The first step  _ is _ admitting you have a problem.” Mason smiles. “Now, what are you going to do about it?”

 

“Um. I-I’m going to ask him to the school dance” Liam blurts out. “Right now.”

 

“You  _ know  _ you’re not actually moving, right?” Corey questions.

 

“Yes, I’m aware of that. Thank you Corey.”

 

Mason springs to his feet, hooking his hands under Liam’s armpits, pulling him out of his chair. He rubs his hands up and down Liam’s arms in a comforting gesture, giving him a once over before gently shoving him in Theo’s direction.

 

Liam shuffles towards the counter, stumbling when his foot catches on a stray chair leg. He feels his face flush, his eyes searching the workstation for Theo, hoping he hadn't witnessed it. The older boy is busy making drinks with his back turned to the seating area. Liam breathes a sigh of relief.

 

As he reaches the cash register, he lingers awkwardly behind the small queue of customers. The short wait is agonising. He perseveres though because he can’t go back to the table and tell them he chickened out. Mason and Corey would never let him hear the end of it.

 

Once the coast is clear, he steps forward, leaning his elbows on the wooden countertop, waiting for Theo to notice him.

 

“The usual?” Theo asks, throwing Liam a quick look.

 

Liam nods dumbly, frozen to the spot. 

 

Theo sighs frustratedly. “Liam, I’m kind of busy here. You better not have spilled sweetener all over the table again, I  _ told  _ you the tops are loose!” 

 

“N-no. It’s nothing like that” Liam presses his lips together.

 

“Then what do you want?” Theo questions, a frown etched onto his face.

 

“I actually wanted to ask you about the school dance. You know, the one on friday?” 

 

“Yeah, what about it?” Theo folds his arms across his chest.

 

Liam straightens up, tapping his fingers nervously along on the counter.  “Would you..do you maybe want to go?”

 

Theo screws his face up. “Do you have some sort of short term memory issue? I told you yesterday that I was going to go.”

 

“Right. Yeah, you did.” Liam nods vigorously. “I meant, like, do you want to go with me?”

 

The boy stares at him blankly for a moment.  _ Oh shit _ , the panic rises in Liam’s chest but then Theo is rolling his eyes so hard, Liam is certain he has to have sprained something. 

 

“ _ Jesus _ , Liam. Why do I always have to give you a ride? You do have your own car now, you know?”

 

“That’s not-” Liam stutters. 

 

“I won’t have enough room to take your date as well. So..” Theo declares, frowning.

 

“That is  _ not _ going to be an issue” Liam says.

 

Theo nods. “Okay then. I’ll bring your drinks over in a minute.”

 

Liam retreats to their table, wondering how this all went so wrong? He slumps down in his seat, still dazed from his encounter with Theo. 

 

“So?” Mason asks eagerly. “Did you ask him? Did he say yes?”

 

His excitement wavers at Liam’s stony silence. “Did he say no?” Mason gasps.

 

“Uh, not exactly” Liam announces, slowly. “He’s going to drive me there, so technically he’ll be  _ on _ the date..he just.. doesn’t  _ know _ it’s a date.”

 

The moment of silence that follows is broken by the loud bark of Corey’s laughter. “I’m sorry Li, but how is it possible to ask someone out, without them knowing? What did you say?”

 

Liam runs through the conversation with his friends, hoping they can shed some light on the situation. 

 

“Wow” Corey marvels in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, wow” Mason echoes. “How can you both be so bad at this?”

 

Liam groans, dropping his head onto the table just as Theo appears with their order. “What’s up with him?” He asks.

 

“Oh he’s just realising he’s a hopeless idiot” Mason exclaims. 

 

“Well,  _ I  _ could’ve told him that” Theo chimes in causing Corey to snort.

 

Liam stares down at the ground, praying for it to open up and swallow him whole.

 

* * *

By the time Friday comes around, Liam has gone over every scenario imaginable on how to turn his not-a-date with Theo into an actual date. All of them end with him being humiliated for even thinking he has a chance.

 

He paces anxiously at the bottom of the stairs, waiting on Theo getting ready. The older boy always takes longer to get dressed, he's a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to how he looks.

 

Liam feels eyes on him. Whipping his head up, he sees his parents staring at him from the doorway of the living room. His mom has her hand clasped to her mouth, she looks like she’s ready to cry happy tears. Liam needs to shut this down before Theo appears.

 

“It’s  _ not _ a date” he grumbles. “Stop looking at me like that.  _ Both _ of you.”

 

“Like what?” His dad smiles.

 

“Like you’re picturing yourself walking me down the aisle.” Liam glowers.

 

“Oh my gosh, David. Can you  _ imagine  _ the wedding?” His mom, squeals. Liam’s eyes widen, this is the opposite of what he wanted to happen.

 

A creak at the top of the stairs draws Liam’s attention away from his parents. Theo stands there, pulling apprehensively at the lapels of his suit jacket. 

 

Liam’s cheeks puff up as he holds his breath, his eyes studying every inch of Theo. He looks incredible. Theo’s suit looks like it was made just for him, unlike Liam’s, who looks like he’s playing dress-up in his dad’s suit.

 

Liam bites down on hip lip as he watches Theo walk down the stairs, stopping directly in front of him. “You..you look. Wow.” Liam says softly, still in awe of Theo.

 

“Thanks?” he says sounding unsure. He notices Theo glance over at his parents before quietly adding “you look good too. New suit?”

 

“Uh no” Liam shakes his head. “You ready to go?”

 

Theo takes a step towards the front door when their path is blocked by his mother. “Got time for a quick one?” She asks waving the phone in her hand.

 

Liam can’t stop the embarrassed whine that escapes his throat. Theo laughs, stepping backwards until he’s standing shoulder to shoulder with Liam. 

 

“Smile” Jenna beams at them from behind her phone.

 

Theo plasters a charming smile on his face, throwing an arm around Liam’s shoulder, pulling him closer into his side. Liam’s eyes drop shut as he inhales Theo’s scent, a small bashful smile on his own face. A bright light causes his eyes to fly open.  _ Oh no,  _ Liam doesn’t even need to see the photo, to know his feelings for Theo are written all over his face.

 

* * *

 

They drive to the school in comfortable silence, sneaking glances at one another the whole way. Liam smiles to himself, flipping through the radio stations to find something they can both agree on.

 

Theo pulls into a space, shifting his truck into park. He twists in his seat so that he’s facing Liam, one knee lifted up onto his seat. “So, what’s happening here?”

 

Liam flounders, his mouth opening and closing. Does he know? “Wh-what do you mean?”

 

“Are you meeting your date inside or am I leaving you to wait out here?” The asks, raising an angular eyebrow.

 

Confusion creeps onto Liam’s face. “There’s no date” he admits.

 

“So we’re both going stag then? That makes it much more fun. You should’ve said” Theo smirks, nudging Liam’s shoulder.

 

Liam stares after him as he opens the door and jumps down. _What is he doing wrong?_ Theo looks over his shoulder, gesturing for Liam to hurry up.

 

* * *

 

Inside the dance, the gym hall has been decorated with lots of fairy lights, white and silver streamers hang from the ceiling and the benches have been strategically placed around the edges of the room. It looks a little tacky. Theo must be thinking the same thing if his snort upon entering the room, is anything to go by.

 

They move swiftly across the dance floor, wading through the mass of people to get to the bench their friends are currently occupying. 

 

Mason’s eyes widen as he sees them approach, standing up to hug Liam. “So, any updates?” he whispers into his ear, slapping a hand onto Liam’s back.

 

“No” Liam whines, burying his head in his friend’s shoulder.

 

“You should ask him to dance. It’ll definitely change into a date when he’s all up close and personal with you.”

 

Liam nods, that might just work. Spinning on his heels, he turns to Theo. “Do you want to dance?” He asks, nodding his head out at the crowded dance floor.

 

“Nah, I’m good” Theo smiles lazily, dropping down onto the bench, next to Tracey and Josh. Liam sees Tracey eyeing him quizzically, like she’s trying to figure something out. It unnerves him a little so he screeches something about punch and practically runs away from them all.

 

He comes back with two cups filled to the brim with overly sweet tropical punch. He smiles shyly as he hands one to Theo. 

 

“Did I ask for that?” He mumbles, confused. Liam growls, stomping his way along to Mason and Corey.

 

“You’re an idiot Raeken” He hears Tracey say to Theo. Yeah,  _ that _ Liam can agree with. 

 

“Come dance with me” she says firmly, making it clear it’s not a question. She stands up flattening down her dress, holding out her hand for Theo to take. When Theo reaches out his own hand, intertwining their fingers and allowing himself to be pulled to the dance floor, Liam’s had just about enough.

 

He watches the pair swaying slowly to the music as he downs his drink. Crushing the plastic cup in his hand, he throws it into the trash can. 

 

“I’m gonna head off” he announces to his friends. “I’m just.. not really feeling it.”

 

Mason and Corey smile sympathetically. “We’ll let Theo know you’re gone.” 

 

He walks furiously towards the exit, loosening his tie as he goes, hoping it’ll get rid of the lump forming in his throat. 

 

He wanders along the deserted streets, kicking at stones. Why did he have to catch feelings for  _ Theo  _ of all people. As he passes by the park near his house, the screech of tires against the road causes his steps to falter. 

 

Turning around he sees an all too familiar truck parked squintly along the curb and Theo strolling towards him in the darkness, illuminated only by the headlights. 

 

“Were you ever going to tell me that this was supposed to be a date?” Theo demands.

 

“Honestly? Probably not.” Liam shrugs “I was going to go home and pretend this disastrous night never happened at all.” he says scuffing his shoe on the sidewalk. “How did you  _ eventually _ figure it out, anyway?”

 

“Tracey. When we were dancing, she might have told me to pull my head out of my ass and either make a move or let you down gently.”

 

“Oh” Liam breathes. “And, which one have you come to do?”

 

Theo extends his arm out to Liam. “Dance with me?”

 

Liam places his hand in Theo’s, gladly letting himself be pulled closer. Theo’s hands rest on his hips, clutching at the material of his suit, holding on tightly. Liam smiles into his shoulder, lifting his arms up, to claps his hands behind Theo’s neck.

 

“There’s no music” Liam mumbles quietly as they sway gently in the night, their eyes locked onto one another’s. Theo shrugs.

 

“When have we ever done things the conventional way?” He asks, tilting his head slightly. He waits for Liam to give a sign that this is okay, before pressing his soft lips against Liam’s own. 

 

As Liam opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, their tongues fall seamlessly together. Liam clutches onto Theo with both hands, pushing himself even closer against his firm chest. His eyelids flutter half-open, wanting to admire what Theo looks like in this moment. He is not disappointed. No-one has kissed Liam like this before.

 

Reluctantly he pulls away, the lustful fog clouding his mind, is making him dizzy. “I think if we don’t stop now, my brain is going to malfunction” Liam says.

 

“I think that happened years ago” Theo smirks. “C’mon-” he says taking Liam’s hand, leading him back to the truck. “Let’s go home. Jenna is going to be over the moon with this latest development.” He wags his eyebrows playfully, as Liam groans.  _Home_. He likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by LovelyLittleGrim.
> 
> As always your thoughts or criticisms are welcome :)


End file.
